


Hiding

by oreobabez



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreobabez/pseuds/oreobabez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Malone discovers things that she never should have seen. It makes her question things that her father had always told her. Was it all a lie to cover up what he was doing himself? Her stepmother is no different either. Yet, those two things seem to be Jessica's breaking point. She flees to Japan, and disguises herself as a commoner under the alias of Haruhi Fujioka. Her mother and brother won't know that she is there until later. Note: Fast paced plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Fresh

Chapter One

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 

Today was just going by so slowly for the young woman posing as a male student sitting at her desk, listening to the teacher drone on about having the need to learn about the American Government. Honest to goodness, she KNEW all of this already as her family was part of it. Though, that was a tidbit that no one in this school knew. The reason was because she was pretending to be a commoner. Life wasn’t too terrible, but at least she knew what it would feel like. Regardless of whether she wanted it or not.  
Why were they having to learn about all of this again was beyond her knowledge. Or it could be due to the fact that they were going to pretend to have some sort of Presidential election soon too. When was that going to be again? Next week? In a couple of months? Next month? She really couldn’t remember. Something wanted to say that it was in a couple of months though. That is why they had to speed through all of this content now before it occurred.

Glancing up at the clock for the final time, she finally noted that the time held five minutes to go until the bell rang. Never was she more excited to be ready for after school studying. She wanted to study law a bit anyways. Sure, her home country of the United States of America had a few of the best law schools one could offer, she didn’t want to be in the vicinity of her father right now. Or even her new stepmother.

“Fujioka-san, may I have a word with you before you leave for the afternoon please?” The teacher asked, after finally giving up the lecturing. Everyone in this room was talking anyways. I only nodded in response. I was mildly curious as to what the teacher really wanted to talk to me about. I would find out soon enough either way though.  
As soon as the bell rang, everyone dashed out of there too. As asked of me, I remained behind so that the teacher would be able to talk to me. 

“You may take a seat, Fujioka-san. For starters, I want to commend you on a job well done for someone who has received the school’s top scholarship. However, I couldn’t help but noticed that you weren’t exactly paying attention today. I hope that everything is going alright at home?” The teacher asked.

‘Oh, so they did catch me not paying attention today. Oops.’ Haruhi, which wasn’t even her real name, thought to herself. She would have to continue on with her lie anyways that she had fabricated since the first day she had decided to go through with all of this.  
“Sorry, sensei. There has been some trouble at home lately that has been bothering me. But, I really hope that I can settle this without getting anyone else involved. I am sorry that 

I let it influence me today though. I promise to keep it out of classes from now on.” I replied in Japanese. I had long since known that we were of Japanese ancestry, but not a single part of my biological name was in the language. The only thing that allowed me to blend in was the fact that I looked partially Asian and I could speak Japanese fluently. Like a second natured tongue.

Shortly after that conversation, the teacher then dismissed me. I took off to the first library in this school. It was absurd to know that this school happened to have four of everything.

Poking my head into the first library, once I had reached it about five minutes after leaving the teacher, I found that it was far too full. Silently, I closed the door. I would have to move on to the next one. Seriously, was the library where everyone ended up going? I thought they had clubs to attend to right after school? I, too, still had to also figure out what type of club I wanted to join. Not that I knew about any of them to start with.

I could feel myself twitch as I had come to the second library. It didn’t look too crowded, but you could tell that they were more interested in visiting rather than reading text books. They were being served food and such too. I could have sworn that the meaning of a library would mean that there was no food, no drinks and definitely no talking to say the least. Yet, they were doing all three. Once again, I left this library.

Each of the libraries were a good ten minutes apart, depending on where you were in the school. From my Government class to the fourth library usually took me a good half hour on a very good morning, which was when I usually came. Today, I needed a book in particular that I had forgot to grab. But, if I didn’t borrow the book today, it wasn’t nothing too serious as I could just grab it tomorrow morning. Of course, I wanted to study in all my courses as well.

The third library was just a bit noisier than the second library, and they were making a horrible mess. I could have sworn that these people would know how to take care of a library! Or, at least respect it! I left this time, without even poking in. I had heard how noisy it was from the outside, yet the sight came from walking right by it. My final hope would have to be at the fourth library.

All I really wanted to do was study right about now. At a table too. I mean, how hard is it to keep your mouth shut for a length of time? Sometimes I could see why they want to talk, as we get forced to sit in a classroom all day without talking to anyone. But, seriously, keep quiet in a library so that others may do their own work.

I was going to predict that the fourth library would be just like the others. I wandered past a room that had been labelled as the third music room at this point. It actually sounded like it had been abandoned. I would leave it for right now. It would essentially become the absolute last resort if this last library was as noisy as the previous three. I just wanted a place to sit and study. Especially the fact that I needed to read up on the Japanese culture before tomorrow. I had an exam first thing in the morning.

When I finally reached the fourth library, there wasn’t much noise. But, I would have to be prepared for everything. Drawing in a breath, I slowly opened the door. I had instantly shut my eyes too, as I didn’t want to see anything. When I opened them, I had tick marks appearing over my head. They had food, beverages, and were being noisy. Not to mention, it was packed. I sighed, relieving a few tick marks. I started to walk towards that room I had saw earlier. It sounded so peaceful. Maybe I could possibly study in that room.

Instead of cautiously opening the doors like had with the library, I threw them open with as much force as I could muster. What I hadn’t been expecting was a bunch of rose petals being flown into my face. I choked on a few, I am sure. Wait. Rose petals? Damn. No room had those, yet these petals were mechanically done at the very least. Which meant that this was another occupied room.

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard six voices chime a simple welcome message. I instantly snapped my eyes open, since they didn’t want to get pelted by the offending rose petals. The six men were actually quite good looking. Each of them had their own levels of stunningness.

“Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honour Student Fujioka Haruhi.” One of them said. He had raven colored hair and wore glasses that seemed to hide his charcoal or smoke colored eyes. I couldn’t get a good glimpse at them as his glasses glared over from the light. He seemed to be carrying a notebook. Perhaps he was the secretary or something? I didn’t know.

However, him calling me a commoner was more nerve wrecking than anything though. His tone seemed to mock me in many ways. Yet, I would just have to keep my wits and bear with it as I didn’t want to have anyone know that I really was the daughter of someone from the American Supreme Courts just yet. I am sure they will find out, but they wouldn’t be digging this far into why I suddenly just appeared here in Japan. Well, not that these people would really have known who I was anyways.

“Wait? You’re the honour student?” An over eager blond had rushed up to me. I assumed that he wanted to get a better look at me. I simply nodded while I started moving away from him. If he got any closer, I am sure that there was a possibility he would recognize me. Once again, I didn’t really want to be caught.  
He was also sporting nonsense too. I had tuned him out. I was just focusing on getting away from him while also staying away from the others. Actually, I was getting tired of running away from this idiot.

Somehow, during that whole running around, I had also been moving closer to a pedestal. It held a very expensive looking vase on it. CRASH! Yeah, I just bumped into the stand and it just broke. I had tried to catch it, but I had failed miserably with it. I knew that I would have to pay them back for it somehow. No matter how much or how long it took. I also wouldn’t be taking a single dime out of my account from America, as that would be a dead giveaway where I was. I wondered if I could run errands? Or maybe even host?  
I must have passed out as I was thinking of all this as I had to open my eyes. I was looking directly to where the boys were all sitting once again. I needed to get out of this place before something terrible happened. Oh, wait. It did. I broke that vase.

“Now you’ve done it commoner.” One of the twins stated. I didn’t really know who was who at this point, but I figured I’d figure it out. One was Hitachiin Hikaru and the other was Hitachiin Kaoru. They were both in my class.

“We were going to sell that vase in our school auction for 8 million yen.” The other said. My mind blanked out at that number. Sure, I had way more than that in my account. Or else it would be just enough at the very least. I was pretty sure that I had saved a good $100,000 USD in my account. It has been a dream to actually go to a decent school. I wanted to study Law so that I’d be able to actually run for a government seat eventually when I got much older. I would also take a side in politics if I had to. 

“So, what do you think, Tamaki?” The raven haired one with glasses who had essentially greeted me earlier asked the blond one that had chased me around the room. At least I knew three of their names at the very least. It’s a good thing they only knew my cover name. I am sure that they would be singing a different tune if they knew my real name.  
The blond seemed to have pondered the solution over, as he had just finished announcing that I had just became the Host Club’s dog. Could they really have chosen a worse off name for that? I’d sooner be just called the servant or something along that line. Well, I mean, I am going to be called that anyways.  
Though, eventually as the time wore on, they finally realized that I could possibly get a guest or two. So, for the rest of the day, I was also placed into the bumbling idiot’s care on becoming a host in training. It was a good thing that I was so use to people that all this would become second nature to me.


	2. An Aquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Malone, er rather Haruhi Fujioka, is reunited with an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra long delay in writing this story! I've been fairly busy this holiday season! I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas, as well as hoping that you have a wonderful 2015!

It had only been a few days since she had actually joined the Host Club as their dog and as an additional member to their team. Somehow, though, when she had woke up today there was a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to come up today.

It didn't happen during the day like she was going to expect it to, but it also didn't go about coming until she was starting her club duties. She had just been gong to start up another pot of coffee for some of her guests when she had heard a familiar voice talking to the raven haired secretary. She had found out their names that first day too.

The President of the club was Tamaki Suoh. There was something off about him. She knew that she had seen him before but it was the name itself. She just couldn't remember the other name at all. Well, she was going to have to do some research of her own if she wanted to find out about him.

The Vice President of the Club was Kyoya Ootori. Oh, she had heard about the Ootori's before from her father, but there was hardly any time for her to really meet a member of the family. She hoped that she didn't have to meet anyone else besides this Ootori in her group. At least, she hoped that it wouldn't be right away that she had to meet someone of the Ootori name.

Next up were the cousins, Mitsukuni haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. They seemed a bit more refined than the others too, but they also held roots to the Western side of the world. Martial artists to boot too.

Then, there were the twins. As far as she knew, they would be her classmates for the week. She was still waiting on the news about if she could be placed in the senior yet. She had aced the first year one, and had recently tested for the next two years. Mentally, she sighed.

Now, back to the familiar voice. There was a Japanese friend that she had encountered a few years ago in the States during a party of sorts. They had kept in constant contact and they each knew what the other looked like. Disguised or not too. That was such a pity. However, before Haruhi could greet the new guest, the chairman had entered the room. There were a few shocked gasps, considering that it was rare for him to come out of his office. Well, especially when he could have just called her down.

"Ah, Fujioka-san. I thought that I would be able to find you here. Glad that you were able to find a club to start taking part in too." He stated.

"Thank you Chairman. I am just doing the best that I can to start." I told him. I didn't want to say too much too.

"Ah, yes. That is a good thing. My son's been saying that you've done a good job so far. But, I'm afraid I just came to give you the one thing that you have probably been itching to know." With that, he handed me the envelop. I opened it to quickly read what it was that I was waiting on before I shoved it back down and handed it back to him. I was sure that he needed a copy of it for my school record. It was official. I was going to be in the third year.

"Starts tomorrow? Not next week?" I asked, just a bit curious. Alright, I was also mildly surprised that I had made it to the senior year class at all.

"You're a senior starting tomorrow, Fujioka-san. Now, please be at my office at 7:30 AM so that I can give you your class schedule. Good luck." With a beaming smile and a wave, he was gone. I guess I would see him tomorrow morning then.

"Haru-chan's a senior? When did that happen?" The twins asked, groaning. That would mean that they would also have to start addressing me as their senpai now too.

"I would like to know that too! How can a commoner pass all the entrance exams AND already be in the third grade?" The twins whined. Our new guest only raised an eyebrow.

"Annabeth, it's good to see you so soon." I greeted our guest by a nickname. She had picked that one out when she had been in the States. Her real name was Arisa. My biological name may be Jessica, but I had always wanted to be called Haruhi. Another reason why I chose the alias that I had. We each had a name now that would work in either country.

"It is good to see you again too, Haruhi. Smart as ever too, if I do recall." It had took Annabeth some time to actually realize who it was that she was looking at. "Ootori-senpai, I'll request Haruhi today in a private session." She stated. In other words, there were going to be questions asked. We headed over to where I would actually sit. It would seem as I didn't have any other guests but her anyways right now so that would be nice.

We both sat there, trying to read the other. We could do that in person a lot. Sometimes it had creeped out our parents that we could be so in tune with the other, almost as if we were meant to be twins. But, instead, we were best of friends.

We kept up the quiet treatment between the two of us for a good ten minutes before I gave into a sigh. Annabeth's eyes were prompting me on one question. What was I really doing in Japan?

"Fine. I'm currently in hiding. You'd know who I'm hiding from too as it is a no brainer." I told her out loud.

"Very well. Now that you are here though, you should go see your mother at the very least. You'll come with me after you are done here, and you can come for supper. Your brother is my boyfriend. So, you can kill two birds with one stone at the very least." She told me.

"Uh huh. And, I don't have any decent clothes that I could wear." I told her. 

"Well, we can either go shopping or you can borrow something. Either or." She told me.

"Borrowing your brother's tux again?" I groaned. I had been dared to wear that for a night. I even had to be stealthy too in some ways. Let's just say that is why I was also comfortable in this now than I was before.

"Hey! That was a good time!" She protested, although it was a bit louder than normal.

"It was. Fine. Call your house and I'll come over then." I told her. She could hardly contain her excitement as she ran out the door. Her time had just finished up anyways.


	3. Dinner

Before the end of the day, I did have several people, or rather my new clients ask me what it was all about in the terms for what we had been talking about. I, in turn, ended up going to fabricate a new lie too. I told the lovely ladies that it was all part of a dare that I had to go through the brother's closet and take out the nicest looking tuxedo that her brother had owned. And, I had to do something ridiculous to it. I didn't want to tell them that I had actually wear it for all intents and purposes. Of course, these ladies were probably so dense though that it would be easy enough to keep up with that lie. I just had to get the others on board.

Eventually, though, we had to dismiss the guests. It was really exhausting to talk to people day in and out. No wonder why I really preferred to rest once in awhile in the shadows. But, those shadows were currently being controlled right now by the Shadow King, Kyoya Ootori. Damn him. There was also the over burdening light of the one and only Tamaki Suoh. I really wanted to know more about where he had actually come from. I knew that I had actually seen him before on one of the many trips. Then again, if he had lived in Japan all his life, then that would mean that he could have a look alike.

Shaking that out of my head, I carried on. Well, we did get a set of last minute stragglers into the Host Club room. They all looked odd too. Eventually, they introduced themselves as the Zuka Club. Not that I really knew who they were to say the least. I would have to ask Ranka-san, who was actually my acting guardian at the moment if I was going to continue this charade any longer.

"Why do you have a young maiden amongst you?" The leader of that group asked.

"Because these guys are interesting, and I want a change of pace from being who I really am? Besides, even if I gave you some other kind of lie, you wouldn't believe it. I make my own choices in my own life, and I really hate it when other people that are not my family or friends pester me in my choices." I told them boldly.

"But, being with the half blood?" One of them asked.

"I'm sure that there is no one here like that." I told them, as I continued to clean up.

"Tama-chan is." Honey stated.

"EH!" I shouted. They were still spouting non sense about other aspects about the club. I could care less.  
No, there couldn't be the fact that this president of ours could be the one I had once met. Now, I would really have to be super careful around him. I don't want anyone else to know that I am here at the moment. Otherwise, I could see it that my father would demand that I return back to him. I didn't mind going over to Annabeth's house as I had known that she would keep quiet.

"Tama-chan's part French." Came a voice that I barely registered. For the second time since I walked in through those doors with weird people, I was actually surprised to say the least. I didn't pass out though. I was just shocked. That would mean that the male we had here wasn't Tamaki Suoh, but rather Rene de Grantine.

"Eh! You know Tama's real name?" Everyone asked. Had I really said it out loud? Whoops. Then, there would actually be no way around this either. However, I wasn't going to go through an entire audience.

"I will admit that I do know Rene. Took me some time to really realize it. However, we have people in the room that aren't club members at the moment. They should be escorted out. I don't want to make someone wait now." I told them. Even though Annabeth would wait awhile if I even asked her. Not to mention that I still had to let Ranka-san know that I wouldn't be home.

"That's right. Club time is actually over for the day. You ladies are more than welcome to join us again sometime soon." Kyoya was smirking. One by one, the three girls each left. I was finally alone.

"Now, where would I know you from?" Tamaki asked, completely clueless. I went about closing all of the blinds as there was no way I wanted people to see who I really was. Then, there was the door locking. Again, NO one was going to know outside of this room.

"France, four years ago at the de Grantine estate during a ball. I was with my father, who is currently a Supreme Court member in the United States of America." I told them. As I was doing this, I was unclipping my brown wig that I had chosen to get. I let my medium length blond hair come out. I didn't have a case for my contacts that were hiding my true eye color at all. But, it was the hair that was all Tamaki needed to see apparently.

"JESSICA!" He squealed as he embraced me in a tight hug. I was trying to cover the fact that I was happy to be in his arms, which may have led to a subtle blush crossing my face. Well, it would seem as if I wasn’t going to get out of this one. But, I really did value my life and needed the air.  
“Rene? Mind letting me go?” I asked, just a tad bit breathily. As he had taken a liking to now spin me around in circles, I was getting dizzy. He wasn’t going to let me go anytime soon. So, I took the next step.  
“Mori! Help me please!” I cried out. Within moments, I was being lifted out of the air by the silent giant and then gently put down not too far from him.  
“Thank you Mori. Now, Rene, you really need to calm down. I know it’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other but that is not how you keep saying a Prince should act, right?” I told him. Of course, he would go to a corner.  
“Rene Tamaki Suoh de Grantine! You will be wise to get out of that corner!” I couldn’t help but face palm. He really hadn’t changed. But, now that he would listen for a few minutes, I had to let the others know.  
“I honestly wasn’t going to tell anyone that I was here as I don’t want to make it something big. If my father really found out that I was here, I’m sure that I would be grounded for years, and there would be no hope for me in travelling the world. Not that I haven’t been to every country already. This was the only place that my father actually forbade me from coming to, but I do know why now.” I told them.  
“Ah, yes. Your father is often pretty strict with what you can and can’t do, if I remember right.” Tamaki was finally coming back. “We’ll make you a Host from now on. You’re already a perfect lady. You know when to be in the light and when to stay to the shadows.” He finally declared.  
“I’m not as perfect as you think I am. I know the basic manners really. But, I once knew that my mother had a streak of stubbornness in her that I know is highly prominent in me. That is the reason I am going to go into Law with a side of Politics.” I told them.  
“That didn’t answer why you are a senior now!” The twins replied.  
“I was placed in the freshman year because I didn’t release my true name to the Chairman. Nor do I want anyone else to know my true name for the time being. Had I released my full name, I could have skipped the additional testing that I did earlier in the week. It’s what I was trying to study for actually that day that I stumbled in here.” I told them.  
“Ugh! So now you are Haruhi-senpai?” Kaoru, or at least I hoped that was him, asked.  
“That works. Or you can still call me Haruhi, sans the honorifics as I am American nationality. Though, I do have Japanese ancestry.” I told them.  
"Well, that's interesting then. I always knew that you were different somehow. But, why are you here if you know you'll be in trouble?" Tamaki asked. I had took to putting back on the wig, perfectly concealing my hair once more. It really was a pain in the behind to do this daily.

"Because I saw something that shattered my entire belief system and my trust in what my father has always taught me. I needed to also spread my own wings if I want to fly to my dreams. But, don't get me wrong. I know that I could have found any college in the United States to take me in, but I didn't want to be in the same country as my father. Now, we really do need to drop this topic. I forget at times that my father has spies, even in Japan. So, for right now, I am only a commoner who just so happens to know a few wealthy people." I told them, slowly starting to slip back into the personae of a commoner.

I quickly grabbed my bag and then went off to see about meeting up with Annabeth. She was actually standing right outside the club room's doors. "I guess you do have great judgment on who you can tell and what not." She stated, giving a smile. I nodded. "Good. They are also coming with us for supper as my parents decided to hold a meeting with each of their parents. We're going to some sort of restaurant instead of going home. They figured that you would want to change or that you would also be happy in whatever you were wearing." She told me.  
"Another fancy ass restaurant? As long as it has ootoro, I'm all for it." I told her. I heard a few shocked gasps from behind me.  
"Yes, another fancy ass restaurant. You’re use to them. As for the Host Club, she's had ootoro once before, so don't get any ideas that she hasn't had it before. She just loves the fish." Annabeth must have been able to see about the boys' plans in trying to use the fact that I loved ootoro, or that if I hadn't had it, they could actually bribe me into doing things first. It was a good thing she left out the part that I wound up going to heaven, or its makeshift version, when I had it.  
"That's true. But, the time I did have ootoro was back in America. Then again, I have a feeling that wasn’t even real ootoro. Everything there is heavily processed.” I muttered more to myself than anything.  
“Well, whether it is the real deal or not, you had some form of it. Now, we really need to go. Your brother is going to meet us there. I’m expecting a teary reunion between you two.” Annabeth stated.  
“I don’t do the teary thing with reunions.” I told her blankly.  
“Oh, you will. Also, your mother figured she’d come too.” Was another added response.  
“Hm. That’ll be nice to see her again. But, as far as anyone knows, I’m only a simple commoner who knows some wealthy people.” I told her the same thing that I just finished telling the boys.  
“Your mother and brother will meet with you and I first, then we’ll join the others from there. I told my parents that was what you’d probably have an issue with.” Annabeth really knew me well. I wanted to be able to actually see my mother and brother, but we would have to make it all accidental that we were going there. Heaven help me if anyone really found out my name. Or, I wonder if I could convince her of a new plan.  
“Annabeth, could you please call my mom and tell her to pretend as if she doesn’t know me. Tell my brother that too. We can actually talk later on, I am sure. I just don’t want word getting back to my father just yet. Three months is all I really am going to aim for before I let it loose that I am here for him to get here.” I told her. She nodded and then sent off a message to my brother apparently.  
“Why would you do that?” The twins asked.  
“I’m not pleased with my father right now and I detest his new wife. But, with my mother here, we can at the very least bond a bit better. I need to apologize too as we weren’t on the best of terms when she moved back here.” I told them. We were in the limo at the very least when I had decided to tell a bit more about my family.  
I really did hate being asked so many questions, but oh well. Soon enough, we did arrive at the restaurant. I chose to just wear what I was in, meaning that I was still in my uniform. It would work for this. None of the others seemed to have a change of clothes anyways so we’d all be coming in from school.  
Supper, to say the least, was actually quite good. I could tell that the others were actually trying their best to make conversation with me as well, but I had also been solely focused on savoring all the flavors in regards to the food. But, there was nothing more to be said when I finally realized that there was nothing left on the plate in front of me. At least now I could really pay attention.  
“So, how did you exactly meet our sons?” One of the patriarchs asked. He looked a lot like Kyoya, which lead me to believe that this was Kyoya’s father.  
“Ootori-sama, I actually met them a few days ago when I was looking for a quiet place to study for a test that I really wanted to take. “ I told him. But, before I could utter another word after that, the Chairman piped up.  
“Yoshio, as you are aware, all students are required to join a club. Ms. Fujioka here just so happened to join the Host Club with your son.”  
“Miss? You don’t mean Mr.?” Another patriarch asked. I wasn’t sure I knew who he was.  
“My daughter has a tendancy to cross dress a bit.” I heard Ranka-san say from the doorway. “By the way, sorry for being late for the meal. I had to work really late.” He said with a sigh as he sat down.  
“No, I am glad that you made it here Ryoji. Though, three of us really need to have a talk about a certain thing.” The woman who I most resembled, stated. She could see right through my disguise. I sighed.  
“The Club and Arisa both know about my other secret already.” I told the two. I was leaving the other parents in the dark right now.  
“You’re best to tell their families then. But, you can also do what you want.” My mother stated.  
“I barely wanted to tell the Hosts, let alone other people that I am just meeting for the first time. I don’t know who will report back to HIM, and therefore having him here. I just want to go through this senior year without a hitch. HE can come and get me whenever he finishes the around the world goose chase that I have him on right now. Might take him a couple of weeks to figure it out though first as he is almost as dense as I can be about some things.” I told her.


End file.
